


Cartas

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el fondo Shion sabía porqué su hermana le pidió ayuda con aquellas cartas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartas

Algunas veces Shion se preguntaba, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, si la verdadera razón por la que la habían separado de su hermana era por su mala influencia en Mion.

—¿Por favor? —Definitivamente esas eran lágrimas de cocodrilo y era imposible que su hermana mayor hubiese aprendido un truco así de Onibaba.

Sin poder aguantar más Shion comenzó a reír con fuerza, la idea de su abuela usando algo así para convencer a alguien era demasiado.

—¡Shion! —reclamó Mion—. Si no quieres ayudarme sólo dilo.

Todavía riendo Shion tomó las gastadas cartas que, seguramente, habían salido de alguna tienda de uno de sus tíos (dudaba que tuviesen algo así en la casa principal) y comenzó a separarlas, ignorando el gesto molesto de su hermana.

—Incluso si te ayudo a marcarlas tardarás lo mismo en aprenderlas —dijo después de un rato.

—En eso te equivocas, Shion. ¡Nadie memorizará las marcas en las cartas antes que yo!

—Engañando a niños de primaria, nunca habría creído que mi admirada hermana mayor hiciese algo así. —El tono melodramático de Shion causó que esta vez fuese Mion quien rompiese en carcajadas—. ¿Realmente vas a hacer todo esto sólo para ganar? —preguntó, esta vez en tono más serio, al tiempo que doblaba la esquina izquierda del tres de corazones.

—Regla número dos del club: Hacer todo para ganar. —Shion ocultó una sonrisa y continuó su labor.

—Además —Su concentración fue rota por la seria voz de su hermana gemela—, así podrás recordar también las marcas y mantener mi nivel, en caso de que vayas en mi lugar al colegio para... — _"ver a Satoshi"_.

Shion no contestó.


End file.
